monkeying around
by ell975
Summary: This is a story of a chimchar,who is trained to stop a war of legendaries. Based on Buwaros tales of flame.T for language and a lot of violece.I suck at sumaries but the story is better.
1. i hate snakes

Well, in case you remember, chapter1 used to be terrible, and stopped people wanting to read more, which is why I am redoing it. So enjoy, and review.

* * *

Chapter 1: I hate snakes

If this was a horror story it would start like this "the forest of dead trees where even more scary than usual, the moonlight reflecting of the trees" but as this is a true story, it starts… in a puddle.

It was a sunny day and I was hungry. You try not being hungry after sleeping for twelve hours. I had been sleeping in my nest (I am not a bird pokemon but I made a nest so I don't have to sleep on the hard stones, instead sleeping on a pile of leaves) and I looked at my tail/ stump to see if it was still alight. In case you are all idiots, I am a Chimchar.

Eterna forest is quite peaceful save for the annoying Wurmples climbing on you and the Starlys trying to hunt. There was a tree of pecha berries in my little clearing so I climbed to the top, knowing that they where the best. But as I stood on the branch, i heard a cracking noise. When i looked down, I lost my footing, making me fall into a puddle and my tail (fine stump) went out. Fortunately I still had fire breath so I relight my tail and ate.

Then I heard someone speak; it was a human talking to a black and gold rabbit. The human had a large "R" printed on it. "What could that mean, team rabbit?" I chuckled. But unfortunately, he heard me, causing the Rabbit to glare at me. I said the most heroic thing I could think of "EEP" (ok maybe not very heroic but it was all I could think of.)

The rabbits trainer shouted "Use shadow ball on that pathetic monkey Umbreon". The dark type opened its mouth and a glowing black ball came out. The shadow ball hit me, slamming me into the Cheri berry bush. If you dont know, Cheri berries are a spicy berry, that explode when burnt. And guess where my tail landed. The whole bush exploded, blowing half my clearing up in the prossess. I was thrown forwards. Fortunately I hit the umbreon and he cushioned me as we hit the tree.

The human simply smiled and he threw a red and white ball at me. It landed in front of me.I couldnt believe how bad that went. "Shit throw" I shouted at him, but why was he grinning. I found out. A purple snake appeared in a beam of red light. On his chest was a fist shaped burn, at least when we last met he had left with more than he hoped for. Unfortunately he was still angry with that. "Fuck!" was the first word that came to mind. I didn't remember him looking that…hungry. I hate snakes.

"Poison fang Arbok" was all i heard before i started to run. I dodged his huge teeth so they where implanted in the ground. I decided to use my favourite move, fire punch and its right fang snapped off.

"I am getting stronger," I said but , just as i spoke, the arbok managed to pull his head out of the ground. He swung his head a me, and his fang scraped me across the back, injecting me with its poison. I slowly felt myself losing the sensation in my legs and arms. I colapsed, completely paralysed. "Ahh double fuck."

* * *

Sorry that this chapter is rubish, but it does get a lot better soon.


	2. pokeball

Hi. I have made this really as a kind of practice story to help me get better so can you all please review. Thank you

**Chapter 2: Pokeball**

I knew I wouldn't make it out of this well, either the Arbok would kill me or I would be captured by the human. Then another human came into my clearing. He had a stupid hat with a flat part poking out the back. He threw out a ball and a blue turtle with a shell came out. The human shouted a command at the turtle, calling it a squirtle. The Squirtle fired a torrent of water that hit the Arbok in the chest. "He needed a wash" laughed the turtle. Suddenly the Arbok fired a blast of needles at the Squirtle. The squirtle jumped into his shell Just in time. All the needles bounced harmlessly off him. Then the Squirtle fired a jet of water in the opposite direction of the Arbok, right into a tree behind him. As I was thinking how stupid he was, aiming in the wrong direction, he went flying into the snake, knocking it unconscious. He stuck his head out, stumbled a bit and muttered something about

The owner of the Squirtle got a pokeball out and a beam of light hit me. It felt like I was being dragged by something around my head. I found myself in a large cave, with no way to escape. Inside was the very same Squirtle that saved my life (I'll never tell him that though, I'm too proud). "Are you insane? What on earth made you attack that snake?" He shouted at me. "Thanks to you, I almost got killed by that arbok.  
"I wasn't the one that asked for a fight, he just attacked me for no reason"  
"Still, why didn't you just run away?" He asked. The real answer was that I was too scared but instead I told him " To finish of the bastard that tried to kill me last month."  
"Personal vendetta, count me in. oh yeah, my names squirt"  
"My mother always said that names where for humans" I replied, puzzled.  
"Well you will get a name anyway, my dumb trainer, Chad, gives us names."  
" I think he looks more like a moron."  
"WHAT THE HELL IS IT WITH YOU FIRE TYPES AND CALLING HIM MORON? I mean, cant you pokemon call him by his proper name. I mean, I remember that charmander…"he ranted.  
"Ok, I'll call him Chad, just shut up," I interrupted before he could go on about _that charmander._" So where are we?"  
"In a pokeball, a place where Pokemon are kept between battles"  
"So what do we do in here? "I asked  
"I used to just sleep, but now you are here we can talk about our lives, our experiences, our memories"  
"I prefer sleep" I said and curled up.

* * *

Yes, that charmander is none other than flame from tales of flame.


	3. foul shield creature

I would like to thank buwaro's tales of flame as it inspired me to start monkeying around. Read tales of flame if you want to live (death courtesy of Giratina)

**Chapter3: foul shield creature.**

"Yawn" I said as I woke up opened my eyes. "Ahhh" squirt was staring right at me.  
"What the hell?"  
"Breakfast time"  
"How the hell do you know"  
"I have a brain" he answered. A moment later, he had a stunned expression and a large bruise on his face, about the size of my fist. How did _that_ happen I wonder? (In case you are an idiot, I punched him.) Monkey with a temper 1; turtle with an empty skull 0.  
"Give me a straight answer before I invert your ugly face."  
" Okay, its because our trainer, Chad, gave me a watch and he always feeds us at seven o'clock." True to his word, I felt a pull and appeared in a flash of red light. We were in a town, filled with flowers, flower shops and walking flowers called Roselia and Roserade. We were walking to a building with a red roof. "That's a pokecentre," Squirtle said, guessing my confusion "its where injured pokemon can go and are healed and trainers can rest."  
" So we can meet some more pokemon?" I replied, as I'd never met a pokemon that liked me (unless trying to kill, eat or mutilate me is a sign of affection).I simply hatched from my egg, and started living on my own.  
"Probably"  
" And will there be food"  
" Yep"  
" Lets go" I answered and ran as fast as I could, which is quite fast when food is involved. I ran at the building and a barrier repelled me. "Dam you" I shouted and started using fire punches and embers on it, but it held, simply being blackened. Squirt was laughing his fat head off.  
" Use the door. What, did your mummy dwop da wittwe baby Chimchar on his head." Now he had gone too far.

Five seconds later, he was on the floor, and had a large fist shaped bruise.

" Oh my god. I hit the same spot twice, and in only ten minutes. A new personal best.

Chad pulled on a small thing poking out of the wall and a hole appeared in the barrier. As I walked through it I gloated, "Ha. We have slain you, foul shield creature. You shall stop another pokemon no more." And all squirt said was "Ow." While rubbing his face. I love my life.


	4. fat pink thing

Wow. My fourth chapter. I only expected it to be a few chapters long. Anyway, review. And read tales of flame.

**Chapter 4: fat pink thing**

As I entered the pokecentre, a red headed human was talking to a fat pink thing with an egg in its stomach. Chad brought us to the woman and returned Squirt and me to our pokeballs.

Once again, I was in the blasted cave. "Dam. I hate this dump."

" Well, you're stuck here while we wait to be examined."  
" Examined?" I asked  
"Yeah, nurse joy will see if we are both healthy"

I felt a tugging sensation pull me and I appeared to see the fat pink thing staring at me.

"Aaaahh" I screamed as it grabbed me and picked me up. "She's trying to eat me!!!"  
" Don't worry, she's just giving you to nurse joy." Squirt shouted over my loud screaming.

She lifted me up and the redhead- apparently called nurse joy- started examining me. Then she put me in a small room with large white things with covers on. Nurse joy put me on it and put the cover over my body. She left and returned two minutes later with squirt in her arms. Squirt was put in a white thing to.

" Do you like your bed?" nurse joy asked and I had to admit, they where comfier than the floor.

I fell asleep in a few minutes.

" _Snore, die squirt, snore."_


	5. operation smash Chad over the head

Sorry for the delay, I had forgotten about this and then I had huge writer's block, and then, my Internet stopped working. It is still broken so I can't use the pokedex to give me an idea. So anyway, on to the story.

P.S. I am going to put the first trainer battle soon, and I mean a long one not a few lines like last time.

**Chapter5:** **O****peration Smash Chad Over the Head with a Stick**

I woke up and I thought I was back in my forest. I could see the sky, the Starly and the squirt. SQUIRT? Then I remembered that Chad had caught me to save my life. On the other hand, he may have thought of me as an easy pokemon to catch and use. I NEED to pay him back. "This is the start of operation: Smash Chad over the head with a stick"  
"That name sucks pokéballs," said my least favourite turtle in the world  
" Well then great turtle of shite. What should I call it then?"  
" How about-operation betrayal."  
"Fine but only if the next one is called operation smash Chad over the head with a stick"  
"What if it doesn't involve hitting Chad," asked the confused pokemon.  
"Oh don't worry, it will" I answered, grinning evilly.

* * *

Yes its long, but im no good at making long Chapters (who the hell am i talking to, only Novak ever reads this thing)


	6. chad is injured

Sorry that there wasn't a trainer battle in the last chapter, but I will put some in very soon. So on with the story.

**Chapter6: Chad is injured**

I have to admit squirt makes a good plan. And though its name is boring, I think it will work well.

Step1: go to the other rooms and find more pokemon. This was an easy task. I got a Roserade, a staravia and a buizel to come with me. Then to the plan begins.

Staravia flew into a tree and knocked down a load of apples, squirt found a pipe and Roserade found a bush to hide in.

Chad walked along the path and I knew it was time. Buizel and Squirt put the pipes in their mouths. I quickly fed apples into the pipes and the water pokemon fired them out like a cannon with water gun. The apples smashed into Chad's face and Roserade used petal dance. By the time we finished, Chad had huge bruises and cuts all over his body(well its not like he could look any worse).  
"Good aim Squirtle" I said, seeing as not one apple had missed Chad.  
"Thanks, but now we have to stay here for a while when Chad gets better."  
"Ah well, at least Chad is injured," I said as the other pokemon left.


	7. pokemon battle

Sorry for the fact I haven't done a pokemon battle yet, I meant to do one in chapter5 but I just couldn't. So I will put a battle in this chapter if it kills me.

And if you have read tales of flame, and wonder how squirt is back to a Squirtle, I have planned a surprise to fill that plot hole.

**Chapter7: Pokemon battle**

Even though it made me have to stay in the pokecentre for an extra few days, I am so glad that I had got my revenge on that idiot Chad.

We started to leave the pokecentre when a woman came over to moron and started talking. I decided to ask squirt what was going on, as I didn't want to listen.

"That girl is challenging Chad to a battle."  
"HA! She's got no chance with those thin bony arms, moron will crush her."  
"Idiot! I mean a pokemon battle, not a normal fight."  
" Usual humans, send us to fight for them. If he's angry, he should beat the crap out of her."  
"He's not mad, its just to see who has better pokemon." explained an annoyed squirt as the humans moved away from each other.  
"I choose squirt and Chimchar"- in case you are wondering, I don't have a name because Chad called me James once and he still has the burns and bruises to prove it. Anyway-  
"I choose Turtwig and Ambipom," she called out as a random turtle with a leaf on its head and a retarded monkey appeared. The monkey had two bloody hands coming out of his arse.  
" You handle the Turtwig, I can beat the monkey." said Squirt.

I charged at the turtle, which shall now be known as leaf. But then he jumped into his shell as I fire punched him. He went flying towards the monkey. I thought he would be knocked down but he grabbed leaf with one hand and Squirt with the other. Then he threw then at me. I was smashed down as the monkey yelled, "Strike." Then as squirt charged Ambipom, leaf took vines out of this shell and used them to spin him around. He spun so fast that his vine whip actually cracked squirts shell.

"Now you die leaf boy. I'm the only one allowed to hurt him." I ran to a berry bush and I was right, it was my favourite type (other than Oran berry bushes) so I stuck the berries in my mouth and threw some at leaf. Then I let my ember flow. The Cherri berries made the ember much stronger and the berries on leaf exploded. He was knocked into squirt and both turtles were knocked out.  
"Now it's just me and you monkey man!" I called to Ambipom.  
"This will be quick." He replied  
"So why don't you give up then"  
"Ha! Enough banter." he laughed as he charged at me. Both of his tail hands started glowing an eerie white. He pulled his tails back and slugged me in he head and stomach.  
"No way am I being beaten by a monkeys arse." I mumbled.  
"WHY! WONT! YOU! STAY! DOWN!" he roared, punching me on each word.  
" It takes more than a fuck ugly monkey to beat me" I spat. I emphasised it with a fire punch. Now his fur was smoking.  
"Now let's heat things up a little."  
"Just fight, with no more crap puns."  
"Sure" I replied as I ran to the Cherri berry bush and squashed some on my hands. Then I picked the rest and ate them. It took all my concentration to keep the Cherri berry flames in me. I jumped at Ambipom and hit him with a fire punch and an ember.

Well I say ember but it was closer to a flame-thrower. And sadly for him, he is not a fireproof monkey. His trainer returned him into the round prison, as Chad attempted to do the same to me.

"Oh no you don't," I shouted as he threw it at me. I jumped out the way and then booted it at him. He was smashed in the face three times before he understood that I hate those balls.  
"Fine, you can walk if you want Chimchar," said Chad as he walked back to the pokecentre.

* * *

This is my longest chapter yet at 753 words. Please review and like my story.


	8. black shadowy figure

Hi everyone. I really need reviews, as I have had only four, three were from one person. So read and review. And guess who talks to Chimchar in his head.

**Chapter eight: Black Shadowy Figure**

After spending a few hours in the pokecentre, we finally left the flower filled town. I was sick of flowers. In my clearing there were a few flowers. They livened it up. But the seas of flowers were driving me mad. I purposely ran my tail through them and burnt as many as possible. But that goody two shoes squirt always put them out.

Talking of that turtle, I always reminded him that he lost to an unconscious pokemon. I mean, come on, NO ONE could lose to an unconscious pokemon. He must be the weakest pokemon ever.

"You will think differently before long." A voice said to me in my head. I had no idea who the voice belong to but I remembered it. From all my nightmares, there had been a black shadowy figure with that voice.

"Hey Tiny." came a shout from my least favourite monkey in the world, Ambipom, snapping me out of thoughts of nightmares.

"What's wrong, haven't you had enough beatings for today." I taunted. "You didn't beat me. Its cheating to use food as a weapon."

"What about farfetch'd? They hit people with an onion. And fling lets you throw a berry and…" explained squirt, whose shell was bandaged up.

"Shut up turtle."

"Make me monkey. Or are you too busy scratching your arse with those hands."

"Now your dead"

"If I died every time someone said that, I'd be dead…"he counted "twenty times over"

"Well let's make it twenty-three."

The two pokemon's insults and threats were annoying me.

"I ATE MY KITS" I screamed, trying to shut them up.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh! Cannibal." Squirt screamed just before he hits me with a water gun." As I was knocked out of his range I took the time to sit down and calmly count to ten. Ok, I lied. I really ran at him and started beating him over the head with a rock I found on the floor.

"I just said that to shut you up."

"Then were are your kits?"

"I NEVER HAD KITS" I screamed.

"Then whose kits did you eat?"

"SHUT UP!" So why did you come here oh great monkey of arse hands?" I asked, remembering what we where talking about to start with.

"That Joanne is going to be joining you on your travels."

"Who in the name of Arceus is Joanne?

"My trainer!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…"

"Are you done yet?" asked squirt.

". Now I'm done"

* * *

Me: Yes that shadowy figure was…

Shadowy figure: say another word and I'll stick my claws so far up your arse, you'll be spitting fingernails out for a month.

I have decided, that the first person to review and tell me who the pokemon is may write a chapter for monkeying around.


	9. floater

Why can't anyone review? I know that my fanfic is short but 4 reviews? Ridiculous. Anyway, I thought of a few ideas a few days ago and all revolve around Jubilife City and a ghost. All I will say.

(_the works in italics are in Chimchars mind)_

**Chapter9:floater**

I had to admit travelling with Joanne wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, there was even a weird otter thing called Buizel and he wasnt that bad compared to Ambipom. He said we should call him floater. When he said that, squirt started laughing his head off. I tried to get him to explain what was funny but he wouldn't.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, we had been walking for a few hours and Chad decides to have a battle in a small clearing next to the lake

"I choose Buizel and leaf."  
"Chimchar and squirt, take them down."

So once again, i had to fight two retards.

_"well they are actually smarter than you"  
"__shut up"_

_"make me"_

"_i will kill my self if i have to"_

_"if i were you, i wouldnt and as i am you therefore you wont do it, unless i am not you but i am me, who is part of you but not you"_

"E_h?"_

"OI RETARD" shouted squirt. "We have to fight"

So we end up fighting. "Chimchar, take down leaf, Squirt, you attack floater." Shouted Chad

What the fuck, he just told them our plan. But even as I tried, floater jumped infront of me, so i couldnt take down the turtle.- yes leaf, squirt is on my team... then again...

anywho, I was fighting the pokemon that could beat me easily.  
"Bring it monkey." He taunted me so i respond with my firepunch. sadly, my hand just bounced off.  
"My go"  
"crap"I utter just as he fires a torrent of water at me. From 5 meters away, i would be in trouble, so from point blank range, i was knocked unconcious and into the water.

"Glub" so it isnt a real word, sue me. i was underwater.

* * *

yay, another chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. whirlpool

Why can't anyone review? I know that my fanfic is short but 4 reviews? Ridiculous. Anyway, I thought of a few ideas a few days ago and all revolve around Jubilife City and a ghost. All I will say.

(_the works in italics are in Chimchars mind)_

**Chapter9:floater**

I had to admit travelling with Joanne wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. In fact, there was even a weird otter thing called Buizel and he wasnt that bad compared to Ambipom. He said we should call him floater. When he said that, squirt started laughing his head off. I tried to get him to explain what was funny but he wouldn't.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand, we had been walking for a few hours and Chad decides to have a battle in a small clearing next to the lake

"I choose Buizel and leaf."  
"Chimchar and squirt, take them down."

So once again, i had to fight two retards.

_"well they are actually smarter than you"  
"__shut up"_

_"make me"_

"_i will kill my self if i have to"_

_"if i were you, i wouldnt and as i am you therefore you wont do it, unless i am not you but i am me, who is part of you but not you"_

"E_h?"_

"OI RETARD" shouted squirt. "We have to fight"

So we end up fighting. "Chimchar, take down leaf, Squirt, you attack floater." Shouted Chad

What the fuck, he just told them our plan. But even as I tried, floater jumped infront of me, so i couldnt take down the turtle.- yes leaf, squirt is on my team... then again...

anywho, I was fighting the pokemon that could beat me easily.  
"Bring it monkey." He taunted me so i respond with my firepunch. sadly, my hand just bounced off.  
"My go"  
"crap"I utter just as he fires a torrent of water at me. From 5 meters away, i would be in trouble, so from point blank range, i was knocked unconcious and into the water.

"Glub" so it isnt a real word, sue me. i was underwater.

* * *

yay, another chapter. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	11. ruckus in the restaurant

Once again, I am sorry for my last chapter, because it was all I could think of. But this chapter will finally get round to JUBILIFE CITY! And I cant wait to get round to my strange plot idea. Now **REVIEW. **

**Chapter 11: Ruckus in the restaurant**

"So you lost against floater, who kicked your arse in the first minute of the fight and then I had to beat two pokemon, one of them being a grass type? And you call me crap?" Gloated Squirt  
"Just shut up, I cant live underwater like you and being drowned is very bad for my health."  
"Talking about health, why doesn't Father Christmas smoke? Because it's bad for his _elf_."

Insults, taunts and gloats are one thing, but bad jokes! I snapped. I spent the next five minutes trying to pull him out of his shell so I could hit him more. But as I looked in to see where he was, he squirt some random white stuff at my face. And as I tried to wipe it off, my hand was stuck to my face. "Ha, your not so smart, I just squirted you with glue" I was so relieved it was glue, not something else (insert disturbing mental image here) "who keeps glue in a shell, and where do you keep glue in a shell?" I asked, but as he was about to reply, but I was sucked out of the pokeball, by Chad. When he saw me, covered with white stuff he shouted "What have you two been up to in there?" as Joanne said "Looks like you had better keep them away from each other, otherwise you'll get a load of churtles or squimchars!"

But, she wouldn't even give me a chance to punch her, as Chad jumped in the way and grabbed me so I decided just to relieve my anger out on him. Namely, by hitting him till he cried (which apparently is one punch, ok so I hit him in a very sore part no not there, his balls). But then, as I started to enjoy myself, squirt pulled me away, and turned me round. Staring down at me was a giant forest of metal. I tried to dive behind squirt, but having a hand on your face makes diving to the ground much harder than normal. "This is Jubilife City," said Chad, pointing at the massive thing in front of us. I was about to run away but then I smelt a weird scent (no I am not a houndour, I just have a very good nose) well anyway, I smelt food, lots of food. I ran ahead, following the smell.

When I arrived at the food, I found it was a large building, full of people and pokemon eating. As I tried to get in, a human in an apron came up to me, pushed me away from the door and said, "Go away you stray, you can't have any of this food." Who the hell was he calling a stray?

"I could get you some food." A mysterious voice said, "I can get you all the food in there." As a large purple spiky pokemon came up from the ground. "Hi, I'm Gengar."  
"I'm Chimchar" I replied, remembering stories of gengar, that my mother told me, of how they stole your soul, by tricking you into letting it go.  
"I don't steal souls!" he shouted. "Gengar sometimes steal a bit of your life force as food, but we only take enough to feed ourselves, and leave the people with almost all their energy, but they get it back!" I was terrified of his sudden outburst then as I was about to ask how he knew he said "I can read minds, part of dream eater, except that you don't have to be asleep. And also I cant help it, it just happens" answering my next question as well.  
"So, how can you get the food?" I asked as my stomach rumbled.  
"Watch and learn my friend." He replied. He walked through the wall and turned invisible. And then, a pair of black beams flew out of the air in the middle of the building. Then twisted beams of blackness started flying around the room, as shadow balls flew around, along with balls of fire, chasing people away. It must have been terrifying for the people, attacks from nowhere, along with evil laughter. No surprise all the people ran for their lives. As the last person left the building, gengar turned visible again and called me in. I saw the amount of food and started to eat. Fruit, meat, vegetables, everything there I ate. After about ten minutes, gengar and me together had eaten 5 pies, ten apples, three fish, two steaks and five bowls of soup. Gengar told me that we should leave now, as we heard a strange sound, with a load of blue and red lights. We ran to the back of the restaurant and through the back door. But we ran into this weird black and orange dog. As it saw us it shouted, "Jenny, it's the gengar." But he couldn't say anymore as gengar fired a shadow ball at the dog. I knew how painful they were, as some umbreon found my clearing, at attacked me. That was from ten meters away, gengars shadow ball was from a meter away and much stronger.

I asked why he blasted that dog and why he shouted it's the gengar and he answered me, "That was a police dog. If the police had caught us you would have been in a cell right now, being taken to Poképrison. And I would be killed, because of the fact that I attacked all the people in the restaurant."

"But the attacks where diversions, none even hit."  
"They won't care, they only care about looking good." As we neared the pokecentre, gengar said he had to leave. As soon as I walked through the door of the pokecentre, Chad ran forwards and hugged me. "I thought I'd never see you again," he cried. I decided to use a fire punch to dry the tears. That would teach him to hug me. He dropped me, because of the burn and I landed on squirt. You might think, oh at least it was a soft landing but his shell is very hard. Anyway, everyone spent forever asking me questions, and then, instead of answering, I said "goodnight" and walked off to find a room.

* * *

Yes there we have it, gengar is Chimchars best friend, and will cause a lot of trouble later on.


	12. Crossbows and swords

Once again i am writing a chapter for my fanfiction. It has been a long time since i updated. Anyway, here is the story

* * *

**Chapter 12: Crossbows and swords**

I awoke to a quiet tapping in the middle of the night. I thought i had imagined it but no, there it was again. I looked at the window and it was very dark. Except i remembered that there was a light outside the window. And around the edges of the window, I could see the light. But the middle was completely black."For fucks sake Chimchar, open the window". I recognised that voice. It was Gengar from yesterday. "Open the window now!" so I stumbled to the window and opened it. I saw Gengar clearly then, but he was pressed up right to the window threshold. "Invite me in!" he shouted. So I muttered for him to come in. As soon as I had finished speaking, he glided in.  
"Why didn't you just pass through the window like you did in the restaurant yesterday?" I asked, still very annoyed about being woken up in the middle of the night.  
"Because ghost pokemon cant enter a house without permission"  
"But you did it in the restaurant yesterday"  
"That's because people don't live in the restaurant. Anyway, lets go make some mischief"  
"OK" I replied, eager to explore the city.  
"The first prank is on this Squirtle" He said while grabbing a tube of glue that fell from Squirts shell. He carefully poured some on Squirts hands and then tickled his nose and, as Gengar hoped, he put his hands on his nose, getting stuck to his face. I had to cover my mouth to stop Squirt waking up from my laughter. Gengar Jumped out of the window, and landed gently on the ground, despite it being three stories high. I carefully climbed down, holding on to the drain pipe. But as I climbed, some screws came lose, causing it to fall away from the wall. But fortunately, the top caught on the opposite building, causing me to slide down to the end near the pokecentre.  
"Wow. That will be a lot of trouble for the people who have to fix it." Said Gengar, obviously not phased that I almost died. But before I could confront him about it , he hurried to the end of the road.

***

We arrived at a large circular building, with a sign on it. But as I couldn't read, it made no difference to me. Gengar found a wooden stall, With a large chest underneath it. Gengar tried to break a metal dangley bit with a hole in it but it would work. As I was bored, and wanted to move on, I pushed Gengar aside, and with one fire punch, it snapped off."show-off" murmured Gengar. Anyway, he opened it and it was full of long thin metal sticks, fat wooden ones and other strange objects. Gengar reached for a metal stick, but as he touched it, his hand suddenly started smoking, and he fell back, holding his hand and cursing. "Damn, cold iron. Chimchar, empty the box to the floor and separate the weapons." So I did as he told and I put weapons in one pile if they were cold iron or silver, as Gengar couldn't use them because they burnt him. Then Gengar took a few Metal things called swords, and put them on a leather thing around his waist. Then he told me to swing one, but it was far too big, causing me to fall with it on top of me. And I had to chose a cold iron sword, so Gengar couldn't help me. I spent a few minutes struggling before Gengar got a sword and used it to pick up the one on top of me. He then picked up a wooden pole, with a metal ark and a string attached. He gave it to me, explaining it was a crossbow, and how to use it. He gave me a bolt and I pulled the trigger. It just happened to have fired right by Gengars head. But after he stopped shaking, he laughed as the bolt managed to shatter the wooden stall. He picked up a bag, filled it with bolts, and then we ran off, after I light the stall on fire.

***

When we were completely exhausted, we stopped running. We sat on a bench, and thought of what to do next. "I have an idea."Exclaimed Gengar."You could enter the pokemon weapon contest. We just need to get some upgrades for your crossbow. So Gengar ran across the street, through the wall of a building and came back with a bottle of purple goo, and a canister of brown gas. "Muck slime and Weezing Gas" This will make a good few bolts. He then poured the slime on some bolts and put glasses of the gas on the back of other bolts, with something called "tar"on the end. He explained that the slime will poison Anyone hit with the bolt, and the glasses will smash, and explode when it mixes with the fire from the burning tar. I then put the bolts in the bag, and started to walk home. Gengar followed me, Cutting anything he could with his sword. He decided to attack a big metal tree with fire on top, but couldn't break through. He ended up firing a shadow ball at it, snapping it in half. By the time i got the pokemon centre, it was already dawn, so i had to quickly climb the wall, annoyed at the fact the pipe was still broken.

***

I finally got in, and climbed into bed, but my plan of getting in unnoticed was foiled by squirt, sitting across the bed from me. His hands were still stuck to his face."WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" he screamed. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I CANT MOVE MY HANDS!"  
"I don't know what you mean. And why didn't you try and get help."  
"I cant because the walls are soundproof and I cant grab the door handle with my teeth. But you will open the door now."  
"No I wont." I replied."now I'm going to sleep." So I walked to a drawer, grabbed a sock, stuck it in squirts mouth and covered it with tape. It would have been a perfect plan if not for one thing, he head butted me. He kept doing it until I kicked him off the bed. I then taped his legs together, and left him lying on the floor, trying to shout around the sock in his mouth.

* * *

This is probably my best chapter yet, and very fun to write.


End file.
